


deck the halls with boughs of holly

by momentofclarity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, okay i'll stop now or the tags will be longer than the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofclarity/pseuds/momentofclarity
Summary: Prompt 7. boughs





	deck the halls with boughs of holly

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I start thinking about fluffy Christmassy things. Thank you Lauren for creating such a lovely challenge!

“I swear to god, leave it be or I _will_ throw it out!”

You pout ridiculously, inspecting the garlands one more time.

I know it is not actually the decorations you are nervous about.

“They will love you sweetheart, I promise.”

“What if they don’t like me?”

I wrap my arms around you and kiss your neck.

“They are all quite excited to meet you. Louis’ _mysterious_ new husband.”

“Or maybe they will disown you once they find out you brought a man who can’t do proper Christmas decorations into the family.”

You might be ridiculous. But you are mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays/weekend!


End file.
